Daughter of Salem
by Lovebug 1991
Summary: During the Salam witch trails A Curse set by Melinda Warren backfired making Nikki Halliwell the Daughter of Salam and sends her to Ipswich to save the sons from becoming addicted to the power and the line dying out. the two covens come crashing together sending two teenagers on the ride of their life. I Don't Own The Covenant or Charmed!
1. Family and life

_**Daughter of Salem**_

 _Chapter 1_ : _Curses and_ Prophecy

 _11:40 pm October 30, 1692_

It was a dark and nasty night heavy rain falling on the small little town of Salem. Five men sat in a small room discussing the trails that had been taking place. The ones where mostly innocent people were being burned at the stake for accusations of witch craft. John Puttam, William Danvers, Peter Parry, Jothan Garwin, and Thomas Sims. Together they formed the 'Covenant of Silence'. However not all five were pure at heart for John Puttam was an evil man who enjoyed using his power.

The night before he had snuck to the room of Goody Pope, a young and newly widowed witch, as an incubus and raped her. She belonged to a coven of witched ran by one Melinda Warren. Melinda and her coven decided that kind of power could not go unchecked so they cast a Curse upon the five covenant members making their powers age them with over use. Making it where the powers themselves were addictive to the male coven and once addicted, they would use taking bits of their life every time.

Melinda believing in evolution of people, believed that one day a generation would come along that could handle the power. So she cast a prophecy it stated 'On the hour of this very night when two are born by the same light holding the same power. If she truly believes the coven is worth saving she must be sure enough to tie herself, mind, body, heart, and soul to the Danvers line for life. It must be done within three months before her eighteenth birthday. It will be prove that times have changed and the covenant has evolved breaking the curse forever. If she does not than the coven shall all become addicted to their power killing out their line forever'

Two months later Melinda warren was burned at the stake for witchcraft making another prophecy about her line following the 'Charmed Ones'. Two weeks after Melinda burned the covenant of silence fronded Ipswich, Massachusetts to try and get away at least slightly away from Salem. Discovering John Puttems' bad deeds the covenant kicked him out and a month later he was burned as well.

 _Chapter 2_ _: Happy Birthday and Goodbye_

 _Present day_

Piper Halliwell was making breakfast in her kitchen before her three children woke up when she felt the arms of her husband slip around her and he sighed in her ear. She smiled rolling her eyes already knowing what was wrong with him. Her youngest and only daughter turned seventeen today and although it saddened her she was happy. It was killing Leo though be her daughter was a big Daddy's Girl form the moment she was born. Together they had three kids Wyatt Matthew who was now 21, Christopher 'Chris' Parry at 19, and their baby girl Jacqualin 'Nikki' Nichole now 17. Although Leo loved the boys Nikki is the only one that took him even over Piper herself. Chris and Wyatt having preferred their mother when they were younger. Anything her father liked Nikki was willing to learn even cars. He brothers although protective, if not over protective of her, often joked about her being the All American girl. She could cook like her mother and was girly to an extent, but also liked to play sports and work on cars. She was their baby girl in every way.

"OH cheer up honey its only her turning seventeen it's not like she's getting married" Piper joked patting his cheek

"Not funny Piper I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl" Leo said pouting

"Leo you said that when she gained 'the power'" Piper said then realized her daughter had many powers so decided to be more specific "the one to will things"

"And it's a coincidence that she was thirteen now she's seventeen bad things happen in fours Piper" Leo said making Piper laugh as she could hear the boys coming down the stairs.

"Ok honey but one the saying is bad things happen in threes and two no having the boys watch her again I don't even want to hear that fight it's her birthday so just try to smile for her" Piper said as her sons entered the kitchen

"Good morning Mom and Dad" Wyatt said hugging them like he hasn't seen them in forever. Even though Wyatt went to Harvard he was home every weekend. He came home early to be there for his baby sister's birthday this week. As he hugged his parents Chris snuck around them trying to quickly grab some food on a plate and head up stairs. "So how have things been, what has everyone been up too" Wyatt asked as a distraction.

"Umm things have been great and the question is what you three are up too." Piper called as Chris turned to leave the kitchen he hoped unnoticed. "Stop right there Christopher Parry" Piper said without turning around making Chris stop in his tracks. "Where is your sister?"

"Upstairs we were just going to say good morning to her with breakfast in bed" Chris lied

"Nice try but your sister was up when I got up so what's going on" Leo said with a smirk

"Ok fine the elders called her this morning said it was important" Wyatt said

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow" Piper asked annoyed

"I don't guess" Wyatt said as Phoebe, Paige, Billie, and their husbands and kids came in

"Where's the birthday girl" Coop asked happily

"Apparently the elders needed her this morning" Piper said bitterly as pink orbs appeared in the kitchen signaling the arrival of the missing Halliwell

"Thank God" Leo stated wrapping his daughter in his arms the second she became whole again making her giggle.

"Daddy let go" Nikki laughed happily then kissed his cheek when he released her

"What do you have" Aura (Billie's eldest daughter and Nikki's best friend) asked

"A puppy! It's a happy birthday present from the elders" Nikki said then explained with a bright smile.

"Cute" Prue (Phoebe's oldest fourth oldest) exclaimed petting the puppy

"We've gotta talk to the elders about their gifts to the kids" Piper said looking to her sisters and Billie who all nodded agreeing with her

"Ok breakfast then school everyone" Piper said to everybody ushering them to the bar to fill their plates "Happy Birthday baby girl" She told Nikki softly pulling her into a hug

"Thank you momma" She said softly before grabbing a plate and heading to the table

"Piper is Nikki ok she's got a strange emptiness feeling about her" Phoebe said having picked up on her nieces feeling with her empath power. "I don't know she hasn't said anything" Piper said now worried about her baby girl. She smiled and laughed like everything was ok and she was fine, but as Piper thought about it and looked at her daughter now she could see that Nikki's smiles didn't reach her eyes the way they use too. She could also see the slight sadness in her eyes but had no idea what it was from, and for some reason her baby wasn't coming to her.

As the kids left for school and Wyatt orbed to Harvard for his classes, promising to orb back for Nikki's party, the elders orbed in. What they told them about Nikki's destiny had Piper on a war path and up in the attic summing Melinda Warren.

"Piper are you sure that…." Paige got out before Piper Cut her off

"Hear these words

Hear my cries

Sprit from the other side

Come to me I call on the

Cross now the great divide" Piper said slapping the book as she finished and Melinda Warren appeared in the circle of candles. No one heard the jingling of orbs as Nikki Halliwell Orbed back into the manor looking for her backpack. That happened to be in the attic by the old desk.

"My girls" Melinda said with a loving smile

"Hold on with that one because you might not be saying that in a moment" Piper warned "Did you make a prophecy about my daughter getting married before her eighteenth birthday" Piper said almost in a scream making Nikki stop just outside the door of the attic at her words shock and fear all over her face.

"What do you mean" Melinda said confused before it clicked for over the years she has watched over Nikki. Although not her intention the only way to stop the curse and help Nikki with her depression is to send her to Spencer to meet and access the situation see if the covenant is worth saving. "Piper" Melinda said after taking a deep breath "That wasn't my intention however somewhere all three the curse and both prophesies somehow got mixed up Nikki was born with the power" Melinda said "what she's feeling lately will not go away without her at least seeing if their worth saving or if the power corrupted the entire line" Melinda said

"And if they are we're supposed to what just hand our daughter off" Leo asked angered

"It's not that simple I know but Nikki is a special kid, However you should know with her being the one that can stop the curse if she does no go the empty feeling she has inside will only grow over the years never being filled because simply put the Son from the Danvers's line also head of the covenant of silence is her soul mate" Melinda explained as Nikki took a step into the attic to where she could be seen

"That's why ive been feeling this way like my heart is slowly dying because every day I get closer to my eighteenth birthday he is dying" Nikki said softly making all heads snap in her direction

"oh baby is n…." Piper started before Nikki cut her off

"Mom please don't I've been standing here since you summoned her…please I need to know" Nikki begged

"Yes every day you get closer to being eighteen he dies just a little more he just doesn't know it" Melinda said softly making Piper glare at her

"Explain to me the curse and the prophesy please" So Melinda did explaining it to all of them and what it meant she also explained that sometimes curses can backfire like it did in this situation. She explained how and why Nikki received 'the power' at thirteen telling her that she was not only born as a Halliwell, and one third of the next generations charmed ones, but a daughter of Salem as well. She also explained how Nikki will ascend on her 18th birthday letting 'the power' fully mature. She explained that after her death the fifth family of john puttem was killed off in Salem. Making there only four sons of Ipswich Danvers, Garwin, Perry, and Sims. After she finished an awkward silence fell over everyone in the room.

"I need to think" Nikki said softly "Mom can you call me in sick to school please" Nikki said and on her mother's nod she orbed out of the attic to her room, got an envelope she had hidden under her bed and orbed to the top of the bridge. She looked at the envelope that read Spencer Academy at the top. With a deep breath she gently tore back the seal and looked at the letter before smiling.

"We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Spencer Academy" Nikki said softly with a smile. "Guess my fate is sealed I'm going to Ipswich" Nikki said softly she spent most the day sitting on the bridge looking over the ocean before orbing home at five that evening knowing her family was at her house. Before that though she needed to have a conversation with the elders.

Piper was pacing nervously across her living room by three o'clock. When all the kids got back everyone could tell something had happened. Chris and Wyatt looked at their nervous wreck of parents, aunts and uncles. They looked around the kids for their baby sister and couldn't find her this worried them greatly.

"Mom where's Nikki" Wyatt asked worried

"We have to tell you all something" Phoebe said so together Paige, Phoebe, and Piper explained what was going on while Leo, Henry, and Coop stood becoming angry at the situation all over again. By the time they finished pink orbs appeared in the room announcing Nikki's arrival.

"Nikki" Piper and Leo exclaimed hugging their daughter tightly

"Guys I love you but I need air to live" Nikki said in a squished voice. Making her parents move back as her brothers came to her side

"Nik you don't have to do this we're beside you" Chris said Wyatt nodding his agreement

"Well thank you but I'm going to Ipswich" Nikki said shocking them all

"What!" everyone yelled

"ok so Six weeks ago I applied to Spencer Academy because we all know I want to get into a good college, I got the letter in yesterday and I was accepted to I want to go" Nikki said looking to her parents who nodded not being able to deny their daughter anything "According to the elders its where the boys are at anyway so it's a chance to get to know them. I start school in two weeks so I got to get a move on with packing." Nikki said with a smile finally her family smiled congratulating her on the accomplishment.

Together they celebrated her seventeenth birthday doing it up big. For her birthday all her gifts revolved around her parent's gift to her which was a brand new Chevrolet corvette z06. Between the club which was more popular than ever and the most popular restaurant in San Francisco the Wyatt/Hallowell's were doing well. Phoebe being an author and having her advice column made the Halliwell/Valentines' well off. Henry and Paige had not only their pay checks but Henry came from old family money that had no shortage setting them well off. Between the three families' they didn't have a problem affording anything, and when it came to their kids' education they spared no expense. Though this would be the first time any of them had been in private school since they tried it with Wyatt and he hated it.

A week after her birthday everyone gathered together to wish her luck and see her off. Most her luggage was with her and what wasn't would be brought to her by Chris at a later date. Although she held it together in front of her family now that she was by herself headed to Ipswich she was a ball of nerves.


	2. Caleb's Night

_Chapter 3: Sons of Ipswich_

She made it to Ipswich three days after leaving her family home. As nervous as she was also really excited to be out on her own. So parking her Chevrolet corvette z06, or her 'baby' as she called it, she headed inside to her dorm room. When she made it she meet her new roommate Kate Tunnley and they became quick friends. After moving her stuff into the room Kate invited her to the welcome back bonfire. Together they got dressed and went to the bonfire in Kates Car. Nikki looked around at everyone then at Kate with a questioning look.

"Ok so tell me Who's who" she asked the older girl

"Ok well first thing you need to know is Aaron Abbot is a prick treats girls like dirt" Kate said pointing him out

"Duality noted" Nikki said playfully as Kate pointed out some more people

"So they told me you play soccer" Kate stated

"Yeah it's a varied interest" nikki said softly

"Im so glad Sarah transferred out so you could come" Kate said making Nikki raise her eyebrows at her and laugh lightly.

"yo Caleb" Was heard by one of the students

"They're here" Kate said looking at the four approaching boys

"Ooh who are they" Nikki asked looking at the boys

"The Sons of Ipswich" Kate answered in an almost dreamy voice making Nikki laugh lightly

"Hey Caleb" Kate greeted him before hugging Pogue

"Who's this" Pogue asked spotting Nikki

"This is my roommate Nikki Halliwell…Nikki these are the sons of Ipswich" Kate said making Nikki smile "this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, next is Tyler Sims, Reid…." Kate started introducing the guys each one nodding at their name until Reid cut her off.

"Garwin….Reid Garwin Hello Sweetness" Reid said before slinging his arm over her shoulders

"Did you just call me sweetness" Nikki asked tilting her head slightly

"You know it" Reid said in a cocky way

"Yeah don't call me sweetness" Nikki said with a laugh

"So did it hurt" Reid said in a flirting manner

Nikki looked to Kate with a slight smirk and an unasked question in her eyes that Kate quickly picked up on nodding. With Kate all for it Nikki could have a little fun with the playboy himself. See how suave he was when she had him tripping over his own tongue.

"Are you seriously gonna use the fell from heaven line" Nikki said raising her eyebrows "that's older than my grandpa" Nikki said holding a serious face

"I….I...I" Reid stumbled over his words making Kate giggle and Nikki smirk slightly

"Caleb Danvers how do you like spencer so far" Caleb said saving Reid some face by stepping in. He was both impressed and surprised at the way she got Reid was something only few could pull off.

Caleb POV

As I looked her over I couldn't help but smile she was beautiful. She had long honey blonde hair, bright hazel blue eyes, athletic body, and a beautiful smile. When she turned and smiled at me after I cut Reid off my heart speed up and I instantly felt a connection to her. It was indescribable but everything about it was perfect. Suddenly I was glad that Sarah and I broke up and she moved away. I was even glad the boys wiped her memory of the power, because I will do everything in my power to make Nikki mine.

"It's getting better" Nikki said with a smile and a slight laugh that made my heart skip a beat. As Pogue and Kate wondered off as well as Tyler and Reid leaving the two of us alone I couldn't be more thankful. We looked around and laughed lightly at the fact that everyone disappeared.

"You want to dance" I asked her with a smile. Nikki nodded taking my hand and allowing him to lead her to a private little dance area

"So Nikki why Ipswich" I asked curiously as I wrapped her in my arms to slow dance to 'Angel of Mine' by Monica. It felt so right to have her in my arms and smiling at me.

"I want to go to Harvard" She told me with a sweet smile. I grinned at the fact that she wanted to go to the same college as me.

"My Dad was class of 81" I told her proudly making her smile

"That's so cool my brother is there now he graduates in two years with his law degree" She told me smiling beautifully at the thought of her brother.

"What degree are you wanting" I asked curiously wanting to know more about her

"Business Management" She told me blushing softly "then I want to go to a culinary school to hone my skills and open another of my family restaurants here in Ipswich" she explained to me blushing softly. She must really love cooking because her eyes light up at the thought of culinary school. I can't help but wonder how good her food actually is and picture her cooking for me in the mornings. "What about you college, major, and why" she said with a playful smirk. It took all my self-control not to kiss her right then and there.

"Harvard Law school" I told her smiling at the way her eyes lit up "I want to be a lawyer and take over my dad's firm when I finish school and after college its open to me" I told her watching a soft smile cross her face.

"Why" she asked softly and I know what she's asking. She wants to know why I want to be a lawyer, rather it's just to follow in my Dads footsteps or something I really want to do.

"I want to help people and it keeps me close to home. I don't know I just like it" I said with a laugh making her laugh. Her laugh was so beautiful I couldn't help but hold her just a little tighter to me. I can't help but want to be alone with her without the prying eyes and ears "You want to go somewhere else" I whisper in her ear.

"I'd love too" she whispers back then smiles softly at me "Let me tell Kate so she won't be worried" she told me and I nodded with a smile. She walked over to Kate and whispered in her ear to which Kate smiled at her and nodded. The two hugged before finally she came back into my arms. I wrapped an arm around her and lead her to my car. I decided to take her to the old pond it was a beautiful night and the full moon was sure to shine off the water. "Nice car a 2006 Mustang GT Premium five-speed 300 horse power 0-60 in 5.5 seconds" she said running her hand over the door with a smile.

"So you know cars" I asked slightly impressed to which she smiles biting her lip with a slight blush.

"It's something I picked up from wanting to always be around my older brothers and my dad. Turns out I'm better at it than my brothers" she said with a laugh

"Come on" I said reaching around her and opening the door to the car for her intentionally brushing against her. She fascinated me sweet and all girl at first sight but her knowing about cars was a real turn on.

General POV

Caleb smiled at Nikki as he turned the car towards his family estate. Nikki looked out the window with a bright smile on her face. Caleb although watching the road was also watching Nikki she seemed to be in deep thought.

"You ok" he asked reaching over to take her hand. He was pleasantly surprised when she turned giving him a smile.

"You know what….. I think I'm going to be fine" Nikki said before lacing their fingers together

"Welcome to Danvers estate" Caleb said squeezing her hand softly.

"WOW" Nikki said looking up with a look of aww on her face. "My family is well off but this is just WOW" Nikki said softly making Caleb chuckle. She looked to Caleb as her eyes widened and she blushed realizing she said that out loud. "I said that out loud didn't I" Nikki said making Caleb to laugh again

"Yeah but its ok" Caleb said "Come on I want to show you something"

"Ok" Nikki said as they both got out of the car Caleb wrapped his arms around her and led her down a path into the woods.

"Don't be afraid" Caleb said gently pulling her into his side. Nikki only smiled and snuggled against him. Before they came out into the clearing Caleb gently moved behind her covering her eyes with his hands. "Close your eyes" He whispered softly into her ear and Nikki happily complied having complete trust in Caleb even after such a short time. She know He was the one she was supposed to be with, even if she ignored the way he made her heart speed up she couldn't ignore the complete faith and trust she had in him. She never she had thrust in anyone ever unless they were family.

"Caleb" She said with a slight laugh when she stumbled lightly making him have to catch her

"Don't worry beautiful I've got you" Caleb said softly making her smile and blush "Now open your eyes" He said softly in her ear removing his hands from her eyes. Slowly Nikki opened her eyes to see the beauty before her. They were in a small clearing filled with flowers and roses off to the side sat a swing and a hammock. In the center of the clearing was a small beautiful pond.

"Caleb" She breathed in aww at the sight making him smile.

"You like it" He asked softly right by her ear

"I love it" She said smiling at him "Come on" She said leading him to the hammock both relaxing back on it Caleb gently pulled her into his arms to lay against his chest. They sat there for hours just talking about nothing. Nikki telling him about growing up in California with her family, and Caleb telling her about growing up in Ipswich with his family.

"Nikki" Caleb breathed making her look up at him. When her eyes meet his he softly cupped her cheek slowly leaning down, giving her time to pull away if she wanted, and finally allowed his lips to brush hers. Both were smiling when he pulled back and Nikki gently grabbed the front of his shirt bringing his lips back to hers. They kissed and talked until three-thirty before Caleb took her back to Spencer.

By the time they made it to the dorms it was well past 4am and neither really wanted the night to end but with one last kiss goodnight Nikki entered the building.


	3. tryouts and dates

_**Chapter 4: Head Over Hills**_

Nikki only woke-up early enough the next morning to get ready for soccer try-outs, because Kate keep poking her and pulling the covers off her. So finally she got up, with all her morning grumpiness, making Kate laugh. After her morning routine of shower make-up brushing teeth, and getting on clothes, she had on a light pink tank-top and light pink and gray plaid girl boxers, she was standing beside her bed with one foot on it putting lotion on her legs when someone knocked on the door.

Not paying attention she never saw that Kate just reach out and opened the door letting the four guys in the room. All of the guys looked at Nikki then at Caleb smirking while Caleb himself stood there looking over her body appreciatively. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd look like with nothing on and beneath him. The thought made him smirk in a way that done Reid Garwin proud.

Nikki realizing that Kate had stopped talking, since she'd been giving Nikki crap about staying out late with Caleb all morning,she looked up to see if she was alright. When she saw the boys with a light glare at Kate she smirked at the looks on their faces especially Calebs'.

"Good morning Boys" Nikki said "Caleb" She smiled at him walking around him to the bathroom. That is until he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him kissing her with everything he had one hand wrapped around her waist the other in her hair. Nikki's hands flew to his hair running her fingers through it making him deepen the kiss by asking for entrance to her mouth which she happily gave.

"Umm should we leave you two alone" Tyler asked with a deep blush. His words making Nikki slam back into reality and finally pull out of the kiss. When she pulled back she shook her head slightly to clear her foggy brain and her not-so-innocent thoughts.

"N..No" Nikki stuttered out before the clock behind Caleb caught her attention "Shit" She said urgently before disappearing into the bathroom. Caleb who had been looking down at her with a bright smile then frowned. She was always beautiful but after the kiss she was downright sexy as hell. All he wanted to do was throw her down and have his way with her. Her face flushed and cheeks slightly tinted pink, lips swollen, and breathe heavy making her chest rise and fall quickly. Her quick escape into the bathroom though is what had him frowning and Kate laughing.

"She's heading to soccer tryouts and she's running late" Kate explained after her laughing slowed down enough to explain this shocking the boys. "I was wondering if you guys would come to cheer her on with me" Kate asked hopefully she knew that despite Nikki's grin that the girl was home sick and missed her family. She also knew from experience that something like soccer, in Nikki's case, can make it worse, because your use to your family there to cheer you on.

"Sure sounds like fun" Pogue said reading the expression on Kate's face and knowing she wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Caleb of course agreed happily he'd go anywhere Nikki went without a problem. Reid and Tyler agreed mostly because without their brothers there really was nothing to do.

Nikki exited the bathroom in black athletic shorts with a blue trim around the top and a light blue t-shirt with NIKE on it in Gray. Quickly snatching up her athletic bag she ran out the door towards the soccer field. The group was laughing behind her and following at a much slower pace.

They watched the soccer practice in amazement at how good Nikki actually was. They'd never seen anyone play soccer like that it was like watching a national game on TV. She could leave the ground kicking a ball that was going over her head, and land back on her feet never missing a step.

"OK everyone take five" The coach called out "Halliwell" She called Nikki over.

"yes ma-am" Nikki asked softly quietly hoping she wasn't going to tell her she didn't make the cut, because despite what Nikki told others Soccer wasn't a varied interest it was a passion for her.

"You made the team and a vote is needed but I believe you most-an-likely just made team caption" The coach said with a smile and slight laugh. She watched the young girls eyes light up with joy at her words and knew she loved the sport more than she let on.

"Thank you coach Jen" Nikki said happily partially vibrating from excitement. Coach Jennifer Jerro smiled and accepted the hug from the young girl and laughed lightly at her excitement. She only taught soccer at Spencer as a way to pay her way to college but she had to admit this kid reminded her of herself at that age.

"Alright now go see your fan club they've been screaming for you" coach Jen said watching the confused look cross the girls face

"Fan Club" Nikki asked making coach Jen smile and point towards the guys and Kate

"Four very attractive guys and the girl" Coach Jen said making Nikki's smile widen when she saw them. With one last smile at the coach she took off to the group happy they were there to cheer her on. She jumped into Caleb's arms and the two shared a deep kiss as he spun her around making her laugh.

"What'd the coach say" Kate asked when Nikki and Caleb's kiss broke

"That I made the team and am in running for team caption" Nikki said excitedly

"Let me take you to dinner tonight to celebrate" Caleb mumbled in her ear making her smile and nod. Nikki knew they were moving fast in their relationship and that they really needed to talk. That she needed to tell him everything before they went any farther. She couldn't help it though it felt like there was a steel cable tying from her soul to his, and it was getting painfully tight if they were away from each other. So she decided to just enjoy the moment and date him for a while before dropping the bomb. After soccer tryouts the gang decided to officially give Nikki the tour of the school.

Later that night Nikki was getting ready for her date with Caleb and calling her mom to check in. Currently she stood in the bathroom in her soft silk robe curling her hair waiting her mom to pick up. After three rings Piper Halliwell finally picked up the phone.

"JACQUALIN NICHOLE HALLIWELL Why didn't you call me sooner I almost had one of your brothers orb me over there so I could bring you home prophecy or no prophecy I'm still your mother" Piper Halliwell yelled sternly making Nikki laugh lightly

"Mom I'm fine and I'm sorry I should have called" Nikki said softly trying to sooth her mother's irritation and finish her hair

"Good now tell me how's Ipswich" Piper asked her youngest

"Its great mom I did soccer tryouts today and made the team" Nikki said excitedly "and there's a vote to see if I made team captain" As Nikki told her mom this she was applying a light coat of makeup to her face.

"That's great honey…..soo have you meet him yet" Piper asked making Nikki laugh

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to ask" Nikki laughed "and yes I've meet him he's really cute and sweet, he's taking me out tonight" she finished with a bright smile"

"Ohh really and how'd you meet him so fast" Piper asked slightly suspicious

"Just hanging out with my roommate she's dating his best friend…..soo how's everything at home" Nikki said quickly then changed the subject knowing her mom hated thinking of her at parties.

"Everything's fine honey we all just miss you" Piper answered as Nikki pulled on her tight little Black dress that ended at her knees and then pulled on her heels.

"I miss you too mom I like it here but I miss my family" Nikki finally admitted

"Just remember sweetie were only an orb away" Piper said softly

"I know momma but I gotta go Caleb will be here any moment" Nikki said allowing her excitement to show "I love you"

"I love you too baby call me later and tell me how everything goes" Piper said with a smile before disconnecting the call. Nikki put on a light shade of lip gloss just as Caleb knocked on the door.

"Hey handsome" Nikki smiled as she opened the door

"Hello beautiful" Caleb said softly "You ready to go" He asked and Nikki nodded He gently took her hand and lead her to his car.

After a thirty minute car ride that was filled with conversation they made it to a cute little Italian restraint. It was cute and romantic they talked for hours, had an amazing meal, and ordered dessert in order to keep the night going.

"So you have two older brothers….why do I get the feeling I need to fear for my life" Caleb asked playfully. He'd learned about her brothers the night before, and had just tonight told her he was technically an only child but that the boys were like his brothers.

"Only if you hurt me" Nikki said playfully but Caleb quickly became serious taking her hand over the table

"I'd never hurt you Nikki" He said softly making her smile "I don't know how it happened so fast but I Love You"

"Good to know because I'd hate to have gotten my heart involved just to have it broken" Nikki said softly making Caleb smile big "Look I can't say the same yet but in the near future I believe I can without even thinking about it because your perfect Caleb" Nikki said softly making him smile

"I can wait…..I will always wait" Caleb said before his lips meet hers in a sweet kiss.

"I hope so because my life is a bit different it's a bit 'Charmed'" Nikki said softly droping a small hint seeing if he'd pick up on it.

"I don't care ill bare anything" Caleb said playfully making her smile 'obviously not' Niki said softly

After they finally paid out Caleb took her back to the dorms and kissed her goodnight watching to make sure she entered the building ok. After he left there he headed to the covenant house because something was bothering him. He knew he'd heard something about Charmed before but wasn't sure where so he went to the book of dominations to find out. He read over the stories for most the night before finally coming to the story of Melinda Warren from the prophesies to the curse. It didn't take him long before he realized the connection with the family now he just had to test the theory.

Finally he went home to sleep his dreams filled with images of Nikki and him together in the future.


	4. family reunion

As usual I don't own any characters you recognize from the covenant or charmed. I am sorry it took me so long to update I had this chapter wrote I have no idea how but I can no longer find it so I had to rewrite it. By the way there is a time jump between the last chapter and this one.

 _Chapter 5: Family Reunion_

 _Caleb's POV_

'Ok Caleb you can do this just knock on the door' I told myself for about the hundredth time. I knew I had to talk to her it'd been almost two months since I'd found out about her family history and been dating her, but every time I tried I always chickened out. Even having plenty of time and moments on our dates I'd go to ask her then chicken out and kiss her instead. Sometimes I think I just made it all up in my head so that when I tell her my secret it won't be as hard. Others I'm scared of losing her If Melinda Warren is her ancestor how will she feel to know she's dating someone her ancestor cursed because their powers were evil. I know that losing her know would kill me it's too late I already love her even if we haven't been together that long. That's why I've been putting this off in fear of her leaving. I haven't even told the guys, I want to ask her I just need the courage.

Just as I raised my hand to knock on the door it opens to reveal Kate and my beautiful girlfriend. Both girls look at me confused for a moment, while my hand is frozen in midair shocked the door opened, then Nikki's eyes soften and she smiles at me. I can't help but smile back forgetting all my previous thoughts at the sight of her smile.

"Hey Hun everything ok" Nikki asked with a slight worry to her tone tilting her head in that cute way she does when she's curious. I was at her side in two seconds flat wrapping my arms around her small figure to ease her worry. After stealing a quick but passionate kiss I pulled away to see her slightly breathless.

"Yea I'm fine was wondering if I could take you on a lunch date though" I asked her mentally rolling my eyes at the fact that I chickened out again. This time though I could use the excuse that Kate was here.

"I would love too but I can't Kate and I are running late" Nikki said apologetically gently rubbing her hands up and down my sides in an apologetic way. Though she was biting her lip in a nervous way I've been seeing a lot lately.

"Oh ok where you headed" I asked her making her smile up at me though I could see her nervousness.

"Sorry can't tell you that one it's a girl secret" She said laughing lightly along with Kate's giggle behind her at her answer. Though I didn't mess the faint flash of outright Fear through her eyes when I asked the question.

"You two are way too cute together" Kate said causing Nikki to flash her a smile. Then her eyes to light up when they meet mine her smile still firmly in place. I kissed her deeply again earning a soft and quiet moan from her. "Umm Nik you realize that we're still late right" Kate asked with a laugh.

Niki broke the kiss quickly looking at her watch then cursed lightly. "We really have to go but we're still on for Nicky's tonight right" Nikki asked rushed making me laugh

"Yeah of course" I said kissing her deeply once more getting lost in her kiss

"Nikki" Kate said getting out attention once again

"Call me if you need me" I told her with a laugh happy to see that the worry and fear was once again gone from her eyes.

"Of course" She said and I leaned down for another kiss but this time Kate pulled Nikki out of my arms

"Sorry guys but if we're any later we're going to be toast" Kate said with a laugh at both mine and Nikki's glare for interrupting, but once again Nikki's eyes widened when she looked at her watch.

"Shit I really do have to go" Nikki said as Kate started walking towards the car park.

She leaned forward kissing me softly before taking off down the hallway in a sprint.

"Be careful" I called after her

"I will love you" she called as she ran through the stairs doors. Her words made me stop in my tracks though and I had to remember to breath.

'She said she loves me now granted she was in a hurry and probably doesn't realize she said it but she said it' I thought happily before I went back to my car a headed home debating if I should call her. 'I loved her this much I knew and with Christmas coming up I want to tell her. I also want to see if I can convince her to stay here and spend Christmas with me' though with her missing her family as much as she does I doubt I can…

 _General POV_

Kate stood by the car and the three rental SUV's, Nikki had just rented for her family, and was watching her best friend pace back and forth in front of the glass doors of the Boston Airport. This was a nervous pace though not the nervousness about her family being here any second or them meeting Caleb it was something else.

"Nik you ok" Kate asked slightly worried

"Yeah Im fine" Was Nikki's answer making Kate roll her eyes

"Seriously what's wrong" Kate asked calmingly

"Ok say you had this secret and although you've dropped hints at it your boyfriend's just not getting it but he really needs to know how do you tell him" Nikki asked worried but looking at Kate with a hopeful expression. Her explanation made Kate's eyes grow wide at Nikki's meaning.

"Oh God Nikki umm don't worry we'll figure it out I'll help you and I'm sure the guys will too…..Caleb won't be mad I really think after the shock wears off he'll actually be really happy, and you guys love each other so nothing will change" Kate said hugging her very confused friend who had went stiff in her arms.

"whoa whoa Kate what are you talking about" Nikki asked with a light laugh as she noticed her; mom, dad, aunts, cousins, and brothers approach them

"What do you mean what am I talking about your…..you know" Kate said laying her hand on Nikki's stomach. At first Nikki was shocked then she started busting out laughing at the irony of the situation as her family stopped just behind them. "This is not a laughing matter Nikki…You and Caleb" Kate said but was cut off by Nikki

"Are not having sex" Nikki laughed making Kate confused "Hell most the time we're with you guys and our dates are public we couldn't even I was ready" Nikki told her laughing as her family stood frozen at the conversation between the girls.

"But you said that you had a secret" Kate said confused at Nikki but relieved that she wasn't pregnant. Though she was slightly irritated that Nikki was still laughing.

"I do but not that kinda secret" Nikki said after she gained enough composure to speak still laughing slightly at the situation "Hey momma" Nikki said still lightly laughing looking at her family behind Kate. The older girl whorled around surprised at the sight of the large family behind her. Then her face went slightly red when she remembered the conversation she was having with Nikki wondering how long they had been standing there.

"Hey baby" Piper said smiling worriedly at the girls. Nikki flashed her mom a big smile and, ignoring the awkward and slight hostile vibe from her family, hugged her. Piper was quick to temporarily push away her thoughts and hug her daughter tight to her.

Kate watched in astonishment as Nikki completely ignored the shocked, Hostile, and awkward moment and hugged each member of her family. The hugs were returned quickly from her Aunts, uncles, cousins, and Dad. Though everyone felt the tension when she approached the last two family members.

Kate noticed Nikki stopped at the two older men in front of her, then saw the younger kids move behind Nikki's mom and aunts. She also noticed the similarities between the two men and Nikki meaning they could only be her brothers. She had to admit that Nikki's brothers we're hot as hell both stood the same height as Caleb one with tanned skin, green eyes, brown hair, and slim but muscular body. The other had pail skin, blue eyes, blonde hair and a built muscular body. She noticed everyone had battered breath to see what would happen between the siblings.

Mischievous flickered through Nikki's eyes briefly before a smirk covered her eyes. "Overprotective much" she asked them sarcastically with an almost sweet smile on her face.

"Just thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to have you here on your own" Wyatt said with an angry look on his face

"What he means is maybe its best if you come home" Chris said feeling the want to fight any guy to dared to touch his baby sister with or without her consent.

"You're both being stupid" Nikki said with a sigh of irritation. "And if you hadn't of tuned out into your own little muscle but sadly empty heads you would have heard the rest of the conversation" Nikki quipped sarcastically "Now you can get over it and hug me or I can start 'accidently' start telling your secrets" Nikki finished raising a well sculpted eye brow.

Everyone watched amazed as fear flashed through both boys eyes before they both pulled Nikki into a tight hug. You could hear her squeal as they squished her with their love.

"I've missed you guys" Nikki sighed softly hugging them back "And stop being so uptight I'm still a virgin" she muttered to both of them making them let out a breath neither realized they were holding. When the three finally pulled out of the hug Nikki smiled at her family. The whole family let out a breath of relief knowing that Nikki rarely fraught with her brothers but when she did it was like WWIII.

"Family this is my friend and roommate Kate" Nikki introduced Kate who smiled "Kate this is my Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop their girls are Prue though we call her PJ, Patty, Poppy, and the baby is Penny" Nikki started everyone waving at their name "Beside them you have my Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry with their three Henry Jr. we call him HJ, Tam, and Kat their names are longer but It'll start a fight so we just leave it at that" She whispered to Kate "Then my Aunt Billy and her twin daughters Cassie Cheyanne, and Christy Margaret we call her Maggie" Nikki named off her family saving her parents and brothers for last "And finally we have my Mom Piper Halliwell and my daddy Leo Wyatt-Halliwell behind them twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb also known as Wyatt and Chris are my brothers" Nikki Finished with a smirk knowing that if Kate caught all of that than she was damn good.

"Hey" Came the collective objections from her brothers for the Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb crack while everyone else laughed at it. Nikki cracked a smile at them for the objection knowing before she said it what their reaction would be.

"Ok whose ready to head out" Nikki asked lifting an eyebrow curiously but with a playful and free tone.

"Yes Please and Food" Paige's daughters exclaimed making the group laugh

"Where are you guys staying" Kate asked already ready to calculate the route from the airport to the motel as well as think of any restraints along the way.

"Actually we temporarily rented a house for the month it's on 4 Nuthatch RD. in Ipswich so we can be closer to you" Piper explained wrapping her arm around her youngest in a loving manner. What the Charmed ones didn't tell anyone but their husbands was that they did not rent the beautiful two story home in Ipswich they bought it. They bought it for Nikki they just weren't going to tell her or anyone else until she decided for sure to marry Caleb. Nikki smiled at the fact that her Family would be close to her for at least a month.

"Good then I can take y'all to Nicky's tomorrow night where you can meet the guys" Nikki said with a bright smile.

"Umm Nik did you happen to tell any of the guys that they were coming" Kate asked curious

"No, because then we won't be able to find them anywhere except at school until next month or they'll act like someone else other than themselves." Nikki explained making Kate laugh but have to agree

"Ok between here and there are many restraints but Sam's dinner is the best and that's right before you enter Ipswich." Nikki explained before they all loaded up in the vehicles. Respectively it was a family per vehicle, with Billy and her daughters with Piper and Leo, and Nikki and Kate in Nikki's car.

"Hey little sis can I drive your car" Wyatt asked with a pleading look having wanted to drive it since he heard what she was getting.

"No, for one you have NO idea where we are going and for two He's my baby and I'd have to kill you slowly if there was one scratch." Nikki said with a bright smile then got in the car heading for Ipswich.

After getting Nikki's family settled in and eating a Piper Halliwell special the family headed to bed to sleep off the jet lag.

"Thank god tomorrows Friday" Nikki said as her and Kate headed back to the dorms to spend the day just lounging around before bed so they could be awake for class the next day. Kate just nodded clearly tired as well and in need of some serious down time. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

They reach the dorms and finally headed toward their dorm if they hadn't been so tired they would have ran to it. However, Nikki stopped seeing Caleb sitting beside her door waiting on her.

Sorry it's been awhile since I posted I had the story wrote but somehow managed to delete it. I had to rewrite it but couldn't remember everything. I left you at a cliff hanger next will be the big talk about being 'Charmed I promise'


	5. A charmed life

_**Chapter 6: A 'Charmed' Life**_

Nikki and Kate stopped at the sight of Caleb at their door looking on curiously as he paced up and down the hall. He seemed nervous that Nikki could tell without a problem, but why? She tried to think if she forgot about anything that morning, but nothing came to mind except them meeting at Nicky's later.

"Hey Kate do you mind on me taking a rain check on movie night something tells me I need to talk to Caleb" Nikki whispered to Kate as both girls looked at Caleb. Kate who was concerned because Caleb never just showed up out of the blue. Not to mention the boys always seemed to know when they were being watched, but Caleb seemed blissfully unaware the girls were around.

"Na girl go ahead He looks really stressed" Kate said moving to the door ignoring Caleb when he asked about Nikki as she entered the room. Closing the door behind her after she was fully in.

 _ **CALEB'S POV**_

I had been at the girl's dorm for about an hour nervously pacing hoping beyond hope that they came back soon. I had to do this before I lost my nerve again this had gone on long enough. I saw Kate approached and asked her about Nikki, but was surprised when she offered me an apologetic smile before entering the room and closing the door. Confused, worried, and slightly hurt I only became more nervous.

"Babe, you ok" I heard Nikki's soft voice behind me and turned to her. She looked worried about me and it made me feel bad that I worried her. "I thought we were meeting up later tonight" Nikki said softly stepping closer to me putting her hand on my arm to comfort me.

"Yeah we were but is there a chance we can go somewhere now and talk" I asked her watching emotions flicker through her beautiful hazel eyes. Worry, interest, concern, and love were the emotions that I saw in her eyes pretty sure mine were reflecting the same. I watched as she slightly tilted her head to the left studying my face before I felt her softly squeeze my arm.

"Of course come on" She said with a soft smile "We can go to our spot" She told me referring to the pond where I took her the night we meet.

I took her hand leading her to my car, opening her door for her, before pulling out of the parking lot. It wasn't that long of a ride to the Danvers estate but for the first time it was awkward silence and smiles. Both of us knew a serious conversation was coming that night that could make or break us.

 _ **GENERAL POV**_

When they reach Denver's estate the two young teens turned and walked quietly to the pond and over to the swing to sit side by side. For a while they just sat there both worried about the conversation they both knew was coming. Finally Nikki took a deep breath and looked to her boyfriend curious about the reason he has been acting so weird.

"Caleb what are we doing here" Nikki finally asked not being able to stand the tension. She looked to her boyfriend of two months she already loved him this she knew. She did need to know how he felt though and why he was acting so weird around her lately.

"I have to ask you something" Caleb said then looked at her smiling lightly when he noticed her eyes light up at the idea of a puzzle. He knew that his girl loved any puzzle though he was worried that this one might make him lose her. This fear only deepened as he looked into her beautiful eager filled eyes. He loved her too much, to lose her now would kill him, but he had to know. "Do you have an ancestor named Melinda Warren" Caleb asked swallowing hard.

He watched as emotion ran across her face and through her eyes until finally she smiled softly. Looking into Caleb's eyes knew he had figured it out or at least some of it and the time had come to talk about it. "Yes she's sort of a family favorite among ancestors" Nikki said with a slight laugh "Why do you ask"

"Did you know our family's go way back to the witch trails" Caleb said making Nikki smile and nod "Ok umm here's the thing….." Caleb said standing and pacing nervously in front of Nikki and the bench "I have to show you something before I can tell you the rest ok just…just please don't be scared" Caleb said nervously

"Caleb…" Nikki called to her pacing boyfriend "Caleb" She said softly standing in front of him forcing him to stop pacing. She smiled up at him and leaned up kissing his lips softly "Caleb I Love You and nothing you say or do will ever change that or make me fear you" Nikki said softly looking directly into his eyes. Caleb smiled big wrapping one hand around her waist and tangling the other in her hair kissing her deeply. The kiss full of passion, trust and love from both parties. When they finally pulled apart both were panting and smiling

"I love you too" Caleb said softly before kissing her deeply again. Just wanting one more kiss before he told her the secret that he feared would make her run from him. This time when they pulled apart he stopped back from her making her reach for him. She watched him confused for a moment until his eyes turned pitch black and he levitated off the ground slightly. Then they turned back to normal as he landed softly back on the ground. He expected to see fear or confusion on her face not the soft smile she now wore. "Please don't be scared I know me having powers is a lot to take but there's more I have to tell you" He rushed out afraid she was only smiling out of shock and would run when she came out of it "the guys and I are good witches I swear and we make up the covenant of silence. Our families founded Ipswich but before that there were five families and they lived into Salem" Caleb went on quickly telling her what he knew and Nikki lessoned quietly already knowing some of it and others intriguing her. Finally he finished explaining everything about why they were cursed and Nikki's ancestor being the one to curse them to stop their evil magic. He sat down worried that now he had lost her forever.

"Caleb didn't anyone ever tell you that just like a coin every story has two sides" Nikki asked softly bringing his attention to her. Nikki took a deep breath before descending into the story that was only recently told to her. "Melinda Warren did not want to curse the whole coven but did not have a choice because she did not know how deep the corruption of power ran. When Melinda and your ancestor William were just kids they like us were in love she trusted him as I trust you and both knew the others secret. Though their love was not meant to be and they did grow apart they could never turn their backs on each other. She did not cast the curse to kill out the families she truly believed in your line…..the Danvers line. So she sat a clause into the curse and I quote" Nikki paused to gather her breath.

"'On the hour of this very night when two are born by the same light holding the same power. If she truly believes the coven is worth saving she must be sure enough to tie herself, mind, body, heart, and soul to the Danvers line for life. It must be done within three months before her eighteenth birthday. It will be prove that times have changed and the covenant has evolved breaking the curse forever. If she does not than the coven shall all become addicted to their power killing out their line forever'

"She cast the curse and the clause the very same night October 30th 1692 Caleb I was born on October 30 hours after you we both hold the power. You as a **Son of Ipswich** I as a **Daughter of Salem** and I agree with Melinda you and your brothers are good I love you and we are made for each other we are soulmates born to be together"

"You have powers" Caleb asked slightly shocked having not expected that or the speech for that matter. Nikki merely laughed softly before disappearing into a bright pink that looked as if it were made up of hearts than reappearing behind him.

"I have many powers" She said softly in his ear her voice holding a seductive glint to it. Quickly Caleb whorled around catching her in his arms making her giggle as he buried his face in her neck breathing deeply happy that he was still able to hold her. "Caleb" Nikki said softly as the bright pink light covered them again then went away just as quickly but suddenly a wave of motion sickness hit Caleb. He looked up to find them standing in his bedroom.

"I love you" Caleb said softly before kissing her lips

"Show me" She demanded softly before both deepened the kiss. It didn't take long before the kiss deepened. Clothes were quickly removed before they were laying on the bed together both lost in their intimate embrace. They made love for the first time sealing the pact between them and their families and couldn't be happier to have done so.

Nikki woke the next morning thanks to her ringing cell phone, which she had no idea where was. She smiled at the sight of the man lying beside her the peaceful look on his face as he slept melting her heart. Stretching lightly, so not to wake up Caleb, Nikki could feel the slight soreness between her legs but was otherwise relaxed and comfortable. Images from the night before flashing in her head making her smile. She couldn't have been more thankful that she had waited to lose her virginity to the man she now laid in bed with. Caleb was her world and nothing would ever change that. With that thought in her head she curled back up against her soon to be husband, ignoring her steadily ringing phone, and fell back into her world of dreams


	6. Annoying Borthers

_**Chapter 7: Annoying Brothers**_

A familiar pulling sanitation inside of Nikki is what woke her up the next time. At first it confused her and then her eyes grew wide. Quickly she jumped up and started trying to get dressed while fighting the pull of magic. Caleb looked up surprised and worried for her as she tried snatching on clothes.

"Baby you ok" Caleb asked her worried

"Yeah, Yeah Fine" She said snatching on Caleb's shirt as white lights started swirling her body. "Shit, no no no" Nikki said before disappearing into the swirling lights.

She reappeared in the house her family rented surrounded by her entire family including her Grandma Patty, Grams, and late aunt Prue who her parents had summoned. Her entire family was looking at her, and she was standing before them in nothing more than her underwear and Caleb's blue button down shirt that barely reach mid-thigh. So taking a big breath she looked at her family with an innocent smile.

"Hey…hey ya guys whats up" Nikki asked as casual as she could ignoring her current state of dress. Looking at her family though she knew she wasn't going to get away with this one. All of them had a look as if asking 'really' and her mother's look saying 'Explain Now'. "Well it was nice catching up but I really gotta go" Nikki said orbing out before anyone could do anything.

"I really hate that power" Piper grouched annoyed that her daughter got away so easily. Now extremely curious and overly worried about what her youngest has been up too.

Nikki orbed back into Caleb's house only to find him sitting on his bed with a worried and nervous look on his face. He quickly wrapped her in his arms the moment he seen her appear from the orbs. Nikki smiled as she hugged him back loving the safe feeling of being in his arms.

"Caleb….Baby Im ok" Nikki said softly while hugging him back. Caleb pulled back enough to kiss her deeply both pouring their hearts into the kiss.

"It scared me when you suddenly orbed away" Caleb admitted after the kiss broke

"I didn't orb away my family summoned me you see. I was supposed to be over early this morning for breakfast" Nikki said teasingly running her finger down his chest "but my very handsome boyfriend distracted me and after several hours of pleasurable fun we fell asleep now its noon and I missed breakfast, not to mention school, and worrying my family." Nikki said with a smirk "So how about you show me why I'm willing to risk my mother blowing me up" Nikki said with a seductive grin that had Caleb quickly reaching for the buttons on the shirt she wore. After another couple rounds and a shared shower the two got into Caleb's mustang and headed to campus. Caleb parked by Nikki's car in the garage then the two headed upstairs to the dorms. Since keeping their hands off each other since the night before was impossible both were happy to find Kate was gone when they got to the girls dorm. In no time flat they were on Nikki's bed heavily making out Caleb's hands under Nikki's blue jean skirt. Both their tops having been removed before they even made the bed. Caleb leaned over Nikki on the bed in only his jeans, one hand under her skirt rubbing and squeezing her ass while the other ran up and down the leg that was wrapped around his hip. Nikki was beneath Caleb in her blue jean skirt and pink lace bra. One hand in his hair the other running her nails down his perfectly sculpted abs. one of her legs was pinned between of his and the bed while the other was wrapped around his hip.

She ran her nails down his abs and to the button on his jeans smirking against his lips before releasing it. He raised his hips off of hers allowing her to push down his jeans and spread her legs wider. He caught the sides of her pink lace thongs and slowly pulled them down her legs. He reach for her skirt before she caught his hands.

"No more clothes off and no taking it slow we don't know how long Kate is going to be gone." She said before pulling his lips back to hers. Caleb only smirked before pushing her skirt up higher before placing himself at her opening and slamming into his panting girlfriend.

"CALEB" Nikki moaned out as he entered her fully in one thrust. Caleb groaned when she cried out his name swearing to spend the rest of his life making her moan out his name like that. After a minute to make sure he wouldn't nut too soon he began to pound into her, making her cry out every time their hips meet. Alternating between deep heard thrust and slow drawn out thrust that was quickly making them both come undone. He quickly kissed her when he felt her about to fall over the edge swallowing down her scream of pleasure as she came. When he felt himself about to release he buried his face in her neck, to smother his loud moan of her name as he filled her full. After a minute he rolled off her smiling when she rolled to rest her head on his chest and began to draw invisible shapes on his chest with her finger.

"I love you, you know that" He said softly looking into her soft blue eyes. Watching as bright smile covered her face

"I love you too" Nikki said softly their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Both smiling against the others lips in pure bliss of being with one another.

The moments changed though when suddenly a key turned in the lock and door began to open. Before Nikki or Caleb could move it opened to reveal Kate with Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. Kate's jaw fell open along with Pogue's and Tyler's while Reid smirked raking his gaze down Nikki's body.

"What the HELL" Kate said in an almost yell "You told me yell weren't doing that" Kate said both shock and betrayal from being lied to in her voice.

"Umm Kate if you'll close the door and let us get dressed I can explain" Nikki said looking between the door and Kate nervously. Pogue reach out and closed the door before pulling his girlfriend into his arms. He was trying desperately not to let her see him laugh at the situation they had suddenly found themselves in.

"No need to explain Nik we get to you and Caleb were adult weaseling" Reid said with a smirk which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Pogue and Tyler.

Caleb glared at Reid when he caught him checking out Nikki, and Nikki having had enough froze everyone except her and Caleb. He turned to her with a confused look making her smirk before getting up and pulling on their clothes.

"Baby unfreeze them" Caleb said gently but smirking

"Fine" Nikki said unfreezing Kate, Pogue, and Tyler

"Yo Reid you ok man" Tyler said before realizing a few things were different and becoming really confused.

"Reid too" Caleb said softly catching all their attention

"But its so much better when he's seen and not heard" Nikki pouted making Caleb kiss her pouting lips and softly repeat his statement "Fine" Nikki huffed before walking to Reid and smacking him upside the head effectively unfreezing him.

"what the hell…wait how'd you do that" Reid said looking at her "Im confused and don't understand" Reid started rambling

"If you'd shut-up Ill explain" Caleb said with a chuckle

"See what I mean by he's better seen and not heard" Nikki pouted making Caleb chuckle as he pulled her to him

"First Kate I didn't lie to you Caleb and I weren't having sex until last night anyway" Nikki said saying the last part in a mumble

"Ok but how did you guys move so fast" Tyler said really not wanting to hear about Caleb and Nikki's sex life.

"We didn't, but for the rest you guys would have to ask Nikki" Caleb said softly as all eyes turned to Nikki.

"yeah see thing is it's not just my secret to tell I need to talk to my family first….I told you because it affects you in a big way but for them to know it has to be put to a vote it's the Halliwell way" Nikki said softly. Confusing everyone but Kate who smiled slightly at the connection Nikki had with her family. Then winced when she realized what torture Nikki would go through when her brothers found out about Nikki and Caleb's extracurricular activities.

"Ok so let's go talk to the family" Pogue said curious about what Nikki could do and the secret she had with her family.

"Fine but one thing first if any of you. and Reid I'm manly talking to you, tells my family about what went on in this room I promise you I'll cut off your favorite appendage" Nikki said making all the boys shiver in fear and Kate smirk "Get it...got it …..great lets go see my family" Nikki said softly before they all headed out the door to see the Halliwell __

* * *

 **First don't worry I love Reid he's one of my favorites just fun to have him say the fun parts, then to fix something in my time line that was misunderstood by readers... The introduction between the Halliwell family and the Sons wasn't suppose to happen until the day after they had arrived...However Nikki was suppose to be there for breakfast early that morning...**

 _ **PLEASE review the more reviews I get the faster I update because it lets me know the story is flowing well and you guys are entertained...Don't be shy if you don't understand something or don't like the way it sounds let me know ill look into different options. constructive criticism is good. Review please REVIEW love my readers!**_


	7. Meet the Parents

_**Mommy May I Fall In Love**_

The six friends made it to the, temporary residence, of the Halliwell's gathering at the end of the drive way. Nikki took a deep breath slightly worried how the meeting of her family and the covenant was going to go.

Caleb sensing her worry pulled her to him "everything will be ok I promise" He told her then kissed her temple. Nikki smiled up at him kissing him softly.

"Ok lets go" Nikki said after the kiss with Caleb broke. He smiled at her and took her hand as their group made their way to the house. Nikki rang the bell and although she was nervous about her parents meeting Caleb, she smiled as her youngest cousin Penny opened the door. "Hey Pen" Nikki chirped hugging Penny

"Hey Nikki" Penny smiled hugging Nikki back then suddenly became nervous "Umm Nik when your done talking to mom and the aunts can I talk to you alone please" Penny asked making Nikki smile

"Of course sweetie" Nikki said kissing her cheek "so speaking of mom and the Aunts Where are they and my brothers" Nikki asked smirking

"They're all in the living room…they said something about an adult conversation" Penny said rolling her eyes "whatever that means" She added making Nikki and her friends chuckle.

"Ill tell you what lets go find out" Nikki said with a smirk standing and taking Penny's hand with a nod Nikki and her friends followed Penny to the living room.

There stood the whole Halliwell family talking among themselves but in truth it looked like a mini argument. Nikki looked at them mildly confused for a moment studying the situation before announcing her presents. She was able to draw the conclusion that a demons had attacked her family recently. While she studied them she was able to catch a shimmer out of the corner of her eye. Without thinking about anything but the safety of her friends Nikki allowed her shield to cover her friends and herself. She however was not the only one to catch the shimmer because Wyatt had put up his shield as well.

"Umm Nikki What the hell" Tyler said confused as several Entergy balls bounced off her shield.

"I'll explain later for now join hands and take a deep breath.. Pen take them to my dorm room I'll call you when it's over" Nikki said softly to her younger cousin who nodded taking their hands and hearting out leaving just Nikki standing there.

With fifteen witches and three ghost in the room a group of seven demons were easy to defeat. Especially since technically Wyatt, Chris, and Nikki were not only the three most powerful witches in the world, but the second generation charmed ones. Yeah fight was over in seconds.

"Gotta love home comings that begin in demon guts" Nikki said officially announcing her presents. Though her family noticed her there during the fight when she killed the demon that was about to kill her aunt Billy.

"Well on the bright side it can't possibly get any worse after that" Cassie said moving her hug her best friend along with Maggie.

"Wanna bet…..I'm about to introduce my boyfriend to the entire family it can get a lot worse" Nikki said with a nervous chuckle

"Coop you can bring LEO back" Phoebe yelled out to her husband "I need to check on Penny" She said moving to the door but Nikki stopped her

"She's fine I sent her to my dorm when the fighting started" Nikki said softly watching relief flood over her Aunt's face and received a hug from her

"Thank you hunny" Phoebe said making Nikki smile

"OK now im about to have Penny come back with my friends so…Wyatt Chris one cross word and I will kill you" Nikki said making her brothers roll their eyes and the rest of the family chuckle.. "Penny we're all clear here" Nikki said right before a pink heart appeared in the room revealing Nikki's five friends and Penny. Though the boys and Kate look a little green from hearting.

"Ok that was really nauseating" Tyler said making the others nod in agreement. This made Nikki and her family laugh.

"Ok Its time for everyone to meet" Nikki said looking between her friends and her family. Nikki could tell through her empath powers that the boys and Kate were confused and nervous. She could also tell that her family was amused, nervous and if channeling the right person some of them were pissed. Though she'd deal with that later for now she had introductions to do. Slowly she introduced her family to her friends who seemed to be just taking it in. Then taking a deep breath she began to introduce her friends to her family.

"This is Tyler Simms aka Babyboy" Nikki said teasing Tyler a bit making him lightly glare at her though he couldn't hold it. So after sending her a smile he waved at her family

"Hey" Tyler spoke softly

"Next is Reid Garwin the playboy of the group" Nikki said making her friends chuckle

"Sup" Reid said happily owning the nickname

"This is Pogue Parry" Nikki said smiling at Pogue "He only looks big and scary but really he's just a big teddy bear" Nikki said leaving out the part about him reminding her of Wyatt and making her miss her brothers just a little less.

"Hi how are you" Pogue said after sending Nikki a brotherly smile that spoke volumes between them both. It gave her the courage to open her mouth for one more introduction perhaps the most important one.

"And finally this is Caleb Danvers" Nikki said softly watching as her family took in the news. Their emotions were almost overwhelming it almost knocked her down she could barely keep up between their emotions and her telepathy she already had a migraine. "Stop…" She whispered reaching for her head and stumbling back into Caleb "Please just stop" Nikki said softly as Caleb held her up. She was growing weak from the assault of the emotions and thoughts.

"Enough" Wyatt said in a commanding voice slowly approaching his baby sister. Though he had many feelings and thoughts on the situation he was also seeing how being hit by all of them was quickly draining her. Everyone stopped and realizing what had happened, but was surprised when Wyatt went to reach for her Caleb pulled her away. The other sons put themselves between them blocking Caleb and Nikki from the Halliwells. After getting her barring about her once more Nikki stepped around the other three sons once more to face her family.

"Ok first that really hurt so lets try to reframe from doing it again please..Wy thank you" Nikki said reaching to hug her big brother who happily hugged her again. "Second Its time to let the cat out of the bag besides they already seen it anyway so might as well" Nikki said turning to the sons and Kate "My family and I are witches born from one of the most powerful lines we are also the line and coven that cursed you" Nikki said watching the boys jaws drop "and the only ones that can end the curse" Nikki said then explained to the sons about the curse and the clause.

"So you and Caleb are like what engaged" Pogue asked curious as the other sons and Halliwells were concerned and curious.

"Well not officially but yeah one day soon she will be my wife" Caleb said making Nikki smile up at him.

"Ok can't say I'm happy about my daughter getting married so early but if you're sure" Piper said looking at her daughter who nodded her head happily

"So Jacqualin Nichole Halliwell about this morning" Grandma Penny said bringing all attention back to her great granddaughter. Nikki winced as she watched realization cloud her parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and brothers' eyes. Seeing this slowly sink in Nikki allowed her pink shield go over herself and Caleb.

"Ok in all fairness how long did you guys expect me to stay a virgin I mean seriously I wasn't going to become a Nun" Nikki said seeing some of her family holding amused facial expressions. Others like her Great Grams, Dad, and brothers, held annoyed and pissed off expressions. "Mom a little help here please" Nikki said her mom

Piper looked at her for a moment before asking "Safe"

"Always" Nikki answered her mom's question. "I may be hard headed but I do listen to the important stuff." Nikki said making her mom smile slightly. Caleb's cheeks turned red as he looked down then up at Nikki who smiled softly at him.

"Ok guys enough I can't say I'm happy but she is not a child and will soon be married to Caleb so leave it ALONE!" Piper demanded as the head of the Halliwell line.

"But mom she's still our baby sister" Chris and Wyatt said in unison both really pissed off.

"Not BABY guys, I'm not a baby, I'm your younger sister the youngest of the power of three. I didn't ask for this. I didn't set this prophecy nor the curse, I didn't ask for to be the one born into it or with the power, BUT I am happy that I was. These guys are family now, brothers, they protect me, watch over me their good, and I will not stand by and watch them die. Don't worry so much, because I know that I love Caleb. I know we will be happy together and I know I'm doing the right thing." Nikki said softly "besides if anyone would know the difference between love and infatuation, it'd be me don't you think I mean with me being the child of cupids and all." Nikki said making everyone laugh but the mood lighten drastically. "Please don't fight me on this" She finished almost begging.

"Ok fine" Chris said walking over to hug his sister followed closely by Wyatt

"But if you hurt her you will have us to deal with" Wyatt said looking at Caleb before hugging his sister

"Daddy?" Nikki asked softly hoping he'd give in. Leo looked at his only Daughter, his youngest, his baby girl and knew he couldn't take this away from her. His glare slowly faded and turned into a soft smile. Nikki smiled happily and quickly moved to hug her dad. "Thank you daddy"

"Welcome to the family boys" Leo said after hugging his daughter

"Well fine then" Penny said making everyone laugh as Nikki moved back into Caleb's arms.

"So you guys are witches" Tyler asked

"Yes we are a family of witches that for the most part produce mainly girls" Phoebe said softly.

"and everyone gets power not just the first born" Pogue asked making Nikki laugh softly

"Yes with each generation our line grows stronger" Penny explained

"Im willing to bet that mixing the lines with the covenant will put a major power growth on it" Prue added thinking but confusing the everyone else.

"How so" Caleb asked

"Well with you holding the most power from your Covenant and Nikki holding a tie with Wyatt in powers if not more than Wyatt that your children will be the most powerful of them all" Prue added. Nikki made and annoyed sound at the thought letting them know two things. First she didn't think of that and second she didn't want to think about that yet.

"Look yes we have many things to think about and yes there are many variables we have to consider as well as enemies to vanquish" Cassie said coming to her older cousins aid.

"But well deal with it like normal" Maggie said looking at Nikki

"As a family" the Halliwell's added together to complete the statement

"Some things we'll have to learn as we go and others well ask for help but I need you guys to know something" Nikki said softly catching all attention "Im staying in Ipswich" She finished

"Well deal with things as they come but we have decided together that were living here in Ipswich" Caleb finished making all jaws drop

"We have the comic taxi of orbing so no one has to build up frequent flier miles or anything" Nikki laughed lightly though her family looks bummed "Sorry guys but both my high school and my college choice college is here aside from that both you guys and I know that my future is here and not San Francisco" Nikki said softly

"You're not coming back" Penny asked looking really hurt

"Of course honey I'll come to visit" Nikki said softly kneeling down to Penny's level

"No it's not the same" Penny said "Your leaving me all because of him" Penny cried before running upstairs

"Penny wait" Nikki called to her younger cousin "Look let me talk to her ill be right back" Nikki said kissing Caleb before taking off after Penny she knew her younger cousin wouldn't take it so well. Penny looked up to Nikki a lot because she was the oldest female of the Halliwell line. She spent a lot of time following Nikki, Cassie, Prue, and Maggie around hoping to be just like them. Nikki knew this wouldn't be easy to get Penny to understand, she was only eight, but she had to try. She stopped when she reach the door of the room Penny slammed shut. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering….

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update got a bad case of writers block and life just got a little crazy on me. The next chapter will have a talk between Nikki and Penny as well as more adventure with the sons and Nikki's family.**


	8. understandings

Understandings

Nikki and Penny:

Softly Nikki knocked on her little cousin's door hoping that Penny would just let her in. Not hearing anything other than Penny's soft cries told Nikki that she wasn't going to get it. Slowly she pushed open the door and made her way to sit on the bed beside her youngest cousin.

"Pen you gonna tell me what's wrong" Nikki said softly

"Your leaving me" Penny said softly her voice broken from crying

"We'll see each other more than you think" Nikki said softly "all you have to do is call and I will be right there" Nikki told her hoping to make her feel better

"Yeah if you're not too busy with Caleb" Penny said in a slightly angered voice

"Pen Caleb is important in my life yes I won't lie about that" Nikki said making her cousin look at her "but I will always be there for you no matter what" She finished

"Only because it's you duty as my white lighter" Penny said looking down sadly

"Is that what you think I am your white lighter?" Nikki asked making Penny look at her and nod

"Yes, isn't that why you're the first to respond when me, PJ, Poppy, or Patty need you" Penny asked confused as Nikki smiled softly

"No Hunny Im not a white lighter" Nikki informed her "I hold similar powers because although my father was human when I came along the power mixed with his DNA" Nikki told her "Im actually something more the Elders say im a child of hearts the daughter in fact…" Nikki explained

"But how you're not a cupid" Penny asked confused making Nikki laugh

"You know I asked the exact same question and here's what they said. 'The child of hearts is not a cupid or the child of one that I am a protector of cupids' you see in Greek mythology Aphrodite, the Greek god of Love, had a son Eros, or cupid, as most people know him. He gained his mother's ability to always get into a bit trouble so his technical Grandfather of sorts Zeus chose two extraordinary humans who had already showed their strength. To watch over their lands and loved ones, he chose Kitana because she was braver than any human woman he'd ever seen. Always willingly putting herself in the line of fire even though it was not a woman's place. She reminded him of Aphrodite thinking with her heart instead of her weapon. He also figured that Eros would be more willing to listen to a woman than a man. She was to be the daughter of hearts…or daughter of cupids" Nikki said softly looking at her cousin to make sure she was still with her "He also chose her twin brother Andros because of his power and dedication to protect the place and people he loved to be the son of hearts or son of cupids." "Together they makeup the children of cupids they are watchers protectors Kitana Carried A sword made by Gods beneath Zeus he blessed it and sent it to earth. It will stop any attack and is unbreakable." Nikki explained

"Like Excalibur" Penny asked looking at Nikki who only smiled

"Exactly except only my hand can make it grow from the dagger it appears into the sword it can become. Zeus also had his gods make a silver bow and arrows for her twin brother Andros and only he can draw back the bow" "Now to insure the safety of Eros Zeus gave the two humans incredible ability and that is: to sense a cupid in trouble, to be able to get to them faster through teleoperation, to be able to heal them and themselves, and to be strong beyond belief" Nikki said softly "But there was a down side the brother and sister had to get as far away from each other as possible or they become venerable" Nikki said softly wondering who exactly was the son of cupids.

"Wow" Penny said "That's a cool story"

"Yes hunny it is and there for the way that I'm able to sense you faster than my brothers" Nikki said softly "It's my job to make sure that you guys are able to spread the LOVE without having to watch over your shoulder all the time" Nikki said softly looking at her little cousin "So see I'm never too far away to answer your call.. I'll always be around to watch over you, to protect you, to be your best friend….Not because it's my job but because you're my cousin and I love you" Nikki said softly smiling at Penny who immediately hugged her back

"How'd did you get the power Nikki" Penny asked curiously

"According to the elders I proved myself worthy when PJ and I were younger and a demon attacked her in the park and I saved her" Nikki said remembering the day before looking back at Penny "I was presented with the sword when I was ten My mom put it up and gave it back to me when I was fifteen. Wyatt and I have been training to use them together ever since. My Dad taught us how to handle the swords at first after we caught on he left us to it. Only watching over us to make sure we were advancing in our training." Nikki explained smiling at Penny who had this big grin on her face

"I love you Nikki" Penny said hugging her older cousin

"Love you too kiddo" Nikki said softly "and I always will protect you and be there for you" she told Penny as she hugged her back. "Now what do you say we go find everyone else before my brothers damage my boyfriend" Nikki said making Penny laugh

"OK" Penny said taking Nikki's hand as they headed for the door.

Meanwhile Wyatt, Chris, and Caleb

After Nikki went to talk to Penny the family started to disperse and do their own thing knowing it'd be awhile. Piper and her sisters went to the kitchen to start dinner. Leo and the uncles went to the garage to do whatever it is that men do. The cousins split up into various groups with Reid going to hit on some of the girls, mainly Cassie, who went outside. Babyboy of course not far behind his best friend. Wyatt, Chris, and HJ approached Caleb, Pogue, and Kate with a smirk.

"Hey you guys want to play some football" Wyatt asked his smirk only growing

"Umm yeah sure man" Caleb said hoping to get along with Nikki's brothers

"But aren't the teams going to be a little uneven" Pogue said confused

"Oh no worry's there's an old family friend that would love to play he's like another brother to us" Chris informed them an evil thought running through his head.

"You have a family friend here in Ipswich" Caleb asked a little shocked

"Na man but he can shim…um teleport" Wyatt told them before looking up "John want to play come football" Wyatt called for his childhood best friend. A sudden shimmer filled the room and there stood a ruggedly handsome guy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'd love to man" John said with a chuckle

"Cool John this is Pogue and Caleb Danvers" Wyatt said looking at the too "Seems Caleb here is Nikki's new boyfriend" Wyatt said with a mischievous smirk

"Cool my name is John I'm half manticore Lets head out to play but no using your powers to get the upper hand and I will know because I can fill when you use them" John said before all headed into the yard. Wyatt, Chris, and John on one team and Hj on the team with Caleb and Pogue.

On every play HJ would step back and the three boys would slam Caleb while not paying Pogue any attention. This went on for two hours until Nikki and Penny made their way outside.

"WHAT THE HELL" Nikki said throwing her hands out causing her brothers and John to hit her shield when they went to tackle Caleb that time then telekinetically throw HJ to the ground. She helped Caleb up as well as Pogue before turning to her brothers, cousin, and John.

"oh come on your our sister and he's dating you he should have expected this" Wyatt chuckled

"Nik we." Chris started before he was cut off

"Stop just Stop because I don't care" Nikki said "do it again and ILL rip you to shreds" Nikki warned them. John quickly shimmered out Wyatt and Chris dropped their heads in shame as Nikki smirked at them. Turning to Caleb she helped him up "it's been fun but were gonna head out Now" Nikki said before orbing out with Caleb…

They landed in Caleb's bedroom where it was clear for a shared bath and a talk while he asked her many questions. They talked for hours about her, her powers, and about her being the child of cupids. After that was done they made slow love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **I hope you like it so far and I really hope this chapter clears a few things up for you guys. Some of the Greek mythology is right other of it is made up to work with the story. Please leave a few reviews and let me know how im doing on it….**


End file.
